Into the Midway Arcade World/Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs join the group
This is how the Heroes get into the Midway Arcade World, and meet the Old Allies, the Alpha Gang in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Homer: Ok, Tino. Let's go to Another World and get the next Foundation Element! Tino: Ok, Homer. They jumped through the Portal. Max Taylor: '''My Dinosaur would love this Ride! '''Rex Owen: '''This better be a soft landing here? '''Zoe Drake: I hope this Dimension will be good! Max Taylor: '''I need to take a Vacation for this. '''Rex Owen: '''I think I'm feeling happy for this Vortex. '''Zoe Drake: Paris. Hold on to me! Then in Space, the heroes, Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf appeared. Gandalf: What is this place? Batman: I don't know. Ash Ketchum: Wherever we are? I think we're in Space. Littlefoot: I think so. Petrie: Me think so, too. Look at the little lights. Emmet: '''Those aren't lights, Petrie. Those are... Spaceship? '''Tino: Those are stars, Emmet. Not a spaceship. Emmet: '''Really? How do you explain those two up there? They look up. '''Tino: Whoa. Littlefoot: What is that? Ash Ketchum: Aliens Then White blocks is heading to our heroes Wyldstyle: '''DUCK! Gandalf uses his staff to make a forcefield to protect Our Heroes when the White blocks stopped falling '''Wyldstyle: It doesn't make any sense. It's almost like... like we're in a video game? Bart Simpson: '''Whoa! Really? '''Owen Grady: Wow! X-PO was right! Video Games has Dimension's too. Gus: Wow! I always wanted to be in a game. I'm better then an old lady. Dora-Rinho: That's cool!(picks up a white block) This is very nice. Sneech: This is awesome. That explains the line in a zig-zag. Robotboy: So what shall we do? Godou: I guess we have to the creatures from the ships first. Sunset Shimmer: Looks like that spaceship is defending this place, Godou. Batman: That is the single most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Tommy: '''Have you play a Game before? '''Batman: No, Tommy. Sunset haven't played a game either. Sunset Shimmer: '''He's right. '''Lola: Me either. Robotgirl: What is game? Wyldstyle: I'll tell you what I do know, though - That's the Foundation Element! They saw a Gold token and it was taken from an alien Worriz: I can't believe my eyes! It's a Foundation Element really? Laval: '''I think so, Worriz. '''Cragger: '''And that Flying Vehicles is took it! '''Batman: '''So how do we get it? '''Wyldstyle: '''Well, if this is a Video Game... Then we play. '''Sunset Shimmer: Ok, Wyldstyle. I'll get the Foundation Element like I took Twilight's crown. Tino: Good luck. Noby: You and Batman need it, Sunset. Big G: '''Yeah, you deserve it. '''Sue: Let's play! Doraemon: We'll save the spacemen. Ace Goody: '''Look like we should use the Sonic Screwdriver. '''Pippo: Good idea. Dora-Nichov: That can work. Riruru: Let's us do this. Origami: Right. Dan Kuso: The first chance Batman gets to Baterang the UFO, he's taking the Foundation Element. Runo: Right, Dan. Julie: '''Let's get the Foundation Element. '''Marucho: '''And we have to get it from the UFO. '''Alice: I hope we don't bump into an old lady. ??????: Did someone call me an old lady!? Rex Owen: '''Ursula? '''Tino: Hi, Ursula. (hugs her) Nice to see you again. Ursula: Yes, Tino. And I got friends with me. Carver: '''Zander, Ed. Is that you? '''Zander: '''That's us. '''Ed: I miss you, Sunset. I didn't know this world is like a video game. Lisa: Well, Ed. This is like a video game. Homer: '''This is Crazy. Video games are so Fake. And how can you died if you still be okay? '''Tino: '''Like the one that you fall of the Cliff? '''Homer: '''Huh? He fell of the Cliff and then he revived back to Life '''Homer: Ok. Fine, we're in a Video Game. Marge: '''Now can I ask a Question. If we're in a Video Game, where do we put the quarters? '''Petrie: This gold disc is the Foundation Element, Marge. Marge: Thanks for telling me, Petrie. Laval: '''Never heard of Videogame. '''Eris: Me nether. Razar: I have no idea. Rogon: Me too. Bladvic: No clue. Tish: '''We need to save those Astronauts. '''Lor: '''Okay. '''Jake: Yo-ho, let's go save the spacemen! Izzy: And get the Foundation Element. Skully: Crackers. Let's play this thing! Cubby: So. Ursula. How did you and your friends end up in this world? Marina: (whispers to Jake) Ursula looks ugly if you ask me. Ursula: What!? You'd called me ugly!? Sunset Shimmer: She meant to say that you're pretty. Stormy: Yes, Sunset. What you said what my sister meant to say. That's what she meant.... to say. Ash Ketchum: '''You look Pretty. '''Wyldstyle: You look beautiful, Ursula. Ursula: Thanks. Who are you? Wyldstyle: I'm Wyldstyle. And I'm not a DJ. Ursula: Nice to meet you, brat! Wyldstyle: What?! Why I oughtta-! Tino: Okay! Calm down you two! Ursula and Wyldstyle: Why would we?! Bad Cop: The Dazzlings might feed off the magic in you two. Wang Dora: '''Just like me and Matadora. '''El-Matadora: These girls are also known as the Sirens. Rex Owen: They try to put Tino under their spell. Max Taylor: They wear Pendant's to feed off the negative energy. Zoey: '''So stop fighting! '''Both: '''Fine! '''Tino: Good. We don't want the same thing happen like the Rainbooms did. Dora Med: 'Now let's save all the Astronaunts. They are going to save the Astronaut's and heard a Music '''Dora-Rinho: '''What's that noise? They saw Gus listening to his Music '''Gus: '(Singing) Am I blanchin, Girl we blanchin, I live up in a Mansion. Am I blanchin, Girl we blanchin, I live up in a Mansion. '''Sunset: '''Ugh! I hate that Song! And I can't get it out of my Head. '''Tino: Mine too! This songs is so Annoying! Gus: '''You mean Straight Blanchin from Lil Big Dawg? It's the Catchiest Song of the Summer. '''Tino: '''What is "Blanchin"? Rappers can't just make up words! '''Gus: But the G-Man thinks it is, Tino. And Rappers are visionaries, Sunset. If they told me to eat my own Socks, I would do it. Emmet: That song is a bit like Everything is Awesome. But "Straight Blanchin" is Terrible. Worriz: '''I hate that Song too. '''Batman: My Theme Song is better. Tommy: I liked those songs better then this, Gus. Bad Cop: I like Emmet and Dora Kid's Song's better. Wyldstyle: 'Me too. I hate Straight Blanchin. '''Tish: '''Look, can we save those Astronauts? '''Emmet: '''Okay, Let's go save them. '''Astronaut: '(HELP!) '''Doraemon: '''What are they saying? '''Batman: I think it's a cry for help, Doraemon. Doraemon: '''We need to get him out. '''Tino: Maybe I can use Magic on that Alien. Dora Kid: 'Or we should use the Elemental Keystone. '''Tino: '''Okay. He activates the Keystone '''Tino: '''Here goes Nothing. He summons a rock hand and flick the alien away '''Astronaut: '(Thank You!) '''Batman: '''I don't understand your language... But... You're welcome? '''Carver: '''We have to save more Astronauts. '''Tino: '''Got it. They found an Astronaut stuck Inside. '''Astronaut: (Please help me!) Doraemon: '(He tried to open the Door) It's locked. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''We should use the Scale Keystone. '''Doraemon: '''Okay, Sunset, here I go. He use the Scale Keystone and then saved the Astronaut. '''Astronaut: '(Thank You!) '''Doraemon: '''You're welcome... I guess? '''Tish: '''There are 3 more Astronaut to be save. '''Godou: Right, let's do this. Max Taylor: To the rescue! They saw an Astronaut trapped underneath Astronaut: (HELP ME!) Lulli: It's Locate Keystone time! Roboko: Ok, Lulli. Let's do it! They are using the Locate Keystone and then a DeLorean has comes out Doctor Emmet Brown: Great Scott!! Worriz: '''Watch where your driving! '''Astronaut: (Thank You.) Emmet: '''Guys. That astronaut is looks alot like Benny. '''Bad Cop: We'll recruit Benny when we get to our world, Masterbuilder. Emmet: '''I know. They saw an Astronaut inside with a Alien '''Astronaut: (Rescue me!) Tino: '''We have to save him from that Alien. '''Gandalf: Maybe you can do it, Tino. You're a wizard. Tino: '''I'm not a Wizard. You should do it. '''Gandalf: You got magic from that key like weapon you're holding. Tino: '''I know, I ran out of Magic. '''Gandalf: Very well. He uses his magic and smash an alien to a wall Astronaut: (Thank You.) Wyldstyle: '''Great job... We're almost done. '''Tohka: '''Only one more left. '''Reine: '''But where is he? '''Yoshino: '''He's fine. He's over there. '''Astronaut: (I need help!) And then fire surrounds the spaceman Yoshinon: '''Maybe not. '''Tino: I'll put the fire out! He use the Elemental Keystone and he put out all the Fire Astronaut: (Thank You.) Gandalf: You're safe now, imperiled citizen. Mana: '''We saved all the Astronauts. Hooray! '''Batman: That's one step closer from getting out of this place. I'm done playing. Batman throws his Baterang at the UFO Wyldstyle: '''Uh-oh. '''Owen Grady: Looks like it's angry. Emmet: Way a go, Batman. Then, the Alien blast them, but Gandalf made a barrier for their protection. But he can't keep up for much longer. Gandalf: I can't... keep this... up! Tino: '''Who's gonna save us!? '''Sunset Shimmer: I don't know! Tommy: There's got to be someone! Emmet: I hope it will be the Rainbooms or Midnight Sparkle or someone! Then a ship saves the group by blasting at the UFO and it explodes. Carver: Thank you, stranger! Batman: Game over. Emmet: I'll pick up the coin and be on our way. And then the Thief showed up Gandalf: Who's that? The Thief has picked up the Coin. Thief: Hahahaha! Wyldstyle: Hey! Tino: '''Come back here with that! They went after him and they end up in a maze as they saw the Thief. '''Gandalf: You there, stop! Thief! Razar: Yeah! Like he said! That Token is belongs to me- I mean... Belongs to us. Thief: Hehehehe! You can't catch me! Dora Kid: '''You are Under Arrest, Thief! '''Bad Cop: '''Freeze, Turkeys! '''Tino: All we want is the Foundation Element! Gautlet Announcer: Friends can join in any time! Batman: You want to bet? Tino: This is nice. Gautlet Announcer: Welcome! Sunset Shimmer: '''Well, at least it can't get any Worst. And they hear a Song it was "Straight Blanchin" Gus is playing the Music, much to Sunset, Tino, Worriz, Batman, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Owen, Bad Cop, Dora Kid and Tommy annoyance '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Ugh, Gus! '''Tino: '''Again with that Song! '''Worriz: Make it stop!!! Tommy: Not again! Emmet: I liked my song better! Wyldstyle: '''I really hate this! '''Batman: That's it, Gus. Now I'm annoyed! Owen Grady: That's really annoying, Gus! Dora Kid: I can't take it anymore!!! Bad Cop: '''That's it! He take out of the Tape of "Straight Blanchin" from Gus's player, and he toss it out of the Maze Level. Gus is giving them a serious look and they know what they did '''Bad Cop: '''We'll buy you a new one. '''Gus: Ok, Bap Cop. Dora Kid: 'My Song is better then your. '''Emmet: '''You sing another song? '''Dora Kid: '''I did. Flashback has started At the Beach in Hawaii '''Doraemon: '''This is the greatest summer ever. '''Dora-Rinho: '''I know, right? '''Wang Dora: '''Dora Kid. Are you ready? '''Dora Kid: '''I'm always ready. The song "Heard it on the Radio" has played '''Dora Kid: ' What up! Summer in the sand He's a drummer in the band Droppin' the beat She's a DJ at the boardwalk A smile and a tan And her sandals in her hand Rocking the shades You could almost see their eyes lock What could be better Then a party in the weather With the both of us together In the backdrop? Everything was right And the day turned into night With the music and the lights That's when we stop Oh Heard it on the radio (Sing it out loud) Oh Comin' down to see the show Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh) Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Comin' down to see the show (Oh, oh, oh) Play it back, play it back One time, yeah Heard it on the radio Board and a wetsuit On the day we met You said "I think this dude's catchin' a wave" Shorts and a jet ski All the other summer things Kickin' it in the sun all day(oh oh oh yeah) We only got time for each other(each other) And we only got time for the summer(for the summer) Everybody knows If you gotta let it go Take a chance Make it go your way Oh Heard it on the radio (Sing it out loud) Oh Comin' down to see the show Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh) Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Comin' down to see the show Play it back, play it back One time, yeah Heard it on the radio Listen to the story 'Bout the party, 'bout the glory 'Bout the summer that would raise the bar Anyone would tell you It was chill, it was stellar The best time we’ve had so far Everyone together Always goin' "Never better" And the good times go on, and on, and on Never will forget it Doesn't matter where we’re headed I'll remember when I hear our song What?! Oh Heard it on the radio(sing it out loud) Oh Comin' down to see your show Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh) Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Comin' down to see the show Whoa, oh, oh I heard it on the radio Oh, oh, oh Heard it on the radio Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh) Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Comin' down to see the show Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Play it back, play it back One time, yeah End of Flashback '''Ash Ketchum: Catchy. Misty: Nice. Tino: That song is way Awesome then that stupid song that Gus was Playing. Gus: Hey! Littlefoot: Well, it does kinda stupid. Gautlet Announcer: Try and find the way out! Tino: Okay. Voice in the Sky. They see a Wall in their way. Brock: Looks like this is a Maze. Noby: '''And there's the Thief! They got suck into a Portal and they ended up in the next Level of the Maze '''Gus: '''Aw, Come on! Another Level!? '''Gautlet Announcer: I have not seen such bravery! Dora Kid: I'm so happy, Bad Cop! Bad Cop: Yes, Dora Kid. The Thief must be here somewhere. Tino: '''This is Great! Let's go find the Thief. '''Carver: '''I think we should go pass through them. '''Sunset Summer: '''Who? '''Carver: '''Them. They saw Monsters '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Sweet Celestia! '''Noby: '''Merciful Neptune! '''Tino: Great Scott! Doraemon: '''Sweet Zeus! '''Emmet: Oh my G-O-S-H! Dora Kid: '''There's a lot of Monsters here in this Level! And how can we get pass them? '''Dora-Rinho: '''It think you should make these (He show him and Instructions) '''Dora Kid: '''Arcade Machine? G-6155 Spy Hunter? You want me to build those? '''Dora-Rinho: '''Yes. '''Dora Kid: Alright. Sunset Shimmer: Ok, Dora Kid. I'll help you this time. Dora Kid: '''I'll build it on my own. Beside if there's a Kid who likes to play video games. '''Tino: Who? Dora Kid: '''Don't know. Someone who likes video games. '''Noby: You mean Gamer Kid, right? Dora Kid: Yeah, that's it. Godou: Then where is he? Dora Kid: '''He's here somewhere. '''Erica: Then we better look. Tohka: On it. Batman: Right. Dora Kid is Build a Vehicles and he finish it Dora Kid: All done. Dora-Rinho is using the G-6155 Spy Hunter Dora Kid: C'mon, Bad Cop. Get in your Police car! Bad Cop: 'Got it! Yoo hoo! It's the bad guys! Bad Cop gets on his vehicle and Dora Kid is using the Echo-1 '''Dora Kid: '''Let's do this! Dora-Rinho is driving off and he's heading to the wrong way '''Doraemon: '''Dora-Rinho! No, no, no, no, no! Turn around! You're going to the wrong way! '''Dora-Rinho: '''But I hate those Monster! '''Dora Med: '''You have to believe in yourself! '''Dora-Rinho: '''Believe myself for what!? '''Tino: '''Dora-Rinho, just do it! It'll work! We'll Survive! '''Dora-Rinho: '''I will survive?... You got it! He turn back and he ram all the Monster's '''Dora-Rinho: '(in Runt's Voice) (Singing) I will survive! I will survive! '''Carver: OOHH YEAAAAAAAH!!!!! Tino: (got out his keyblade) Take this! And that! And this! And that! They Defeated all of the Monsters and they see the exit. Sunset Shimmer: There's the exit! Tino: Let's go! Lor: Right! They head toward the exit and then the portal took them to another level Bart: '''Great. Another level. '''Dora Kid: '''Guys.... I'm too hungry to move! '''Bad Cop: '''Oh Great. '''Gautlet Announcer: Wizard needs food. Badly Dora Kid: '''So where is it? He saw a plate full of Food '''Dora Kid: '''Thanks. (He eats them all) I'm all full now. '''Tino: '''Let's go find the Thief. They are going to the the Thief in the Maze and they found him '''Sunset Shimmer: '''There he is! '''Bad Cop: '''Get him! They chase the Thief and he knock down some potions then makes a portal that suck our heroes and Thief into a race car track '''Kotori: Oh boy race cars! Wyldstyle: A race track? Tino: Wow. Laval: Awesome! They're better then My vehicle! This is like the Speedor Tournament. Tohka: Look there's the Thief! Gandalf: Goodness! They're even faster then Wargs! Tohka: '''You're telling me. '''Tino: And faster then the Dazzlings! Bad Cop: '''Again with the Dazzling, Tino. '''Tino: '''Sorry, I couldn't help it from them. '''Batman: Move! Then, the racer's are at the starting line. Announcer: Players must beat record lap time to win Gold Token. Batman: (gets in his Batmobile) Let's drive. Wyldstyle: 'Talk about an adrenaline rush. Let's get a car. '''Dora Kid: '(gets in the G-1655 Spy Hunter) Let's do this! They are racing while the Other's are watching them '''Tino: '''Come on, you guys! You can do it! '''Doraemon: C'mon, Batman and Dora Kid! Outsmart the Thief! Dora-Rinho: '''Go Batman and Go Dora Kid! He use an Air Horn and it make Worriz hurt his Ears '''Worriz: OW!! Dora-Rinho: '''Sorry. '''Dora Med: Look! It's Dora Kid and Batman! They made it to the Last lap, and then it make another Race Batman: '''Another track? Gimme a break here! '''Dora Kid: '''Well. Let's do it again. They are racing again '''Rogon: C'mon, Batman! Gorzan: '''You can do it, Dude! '''Dora-Rinho: Go, Batman and Dora Kid! He is using two Flags, right one is a flag of Batman and the other one is a United State Flag and then Worriz toss them away Worriz: Why do you have these, Dora-Rinho? Dora-Rinho: I'm cheering them on, Worriz. Worriz: '''Well, stop doing that. '''Wang Dora: C'mon, Batman! Beat the Thief! El-Matadora: Come on, you two! They went to the Last Lap and then it make another race Tino: Can Sunset and I race this time? Batman: '''Not today. Me and Dora Kid will finish the Race. '''Sunset Shimmer: I did race back at Canterlot High, Batman. Batman: '''I know. But not this time. They are continue racing '''Gandalf: '''This Pathway seems dangerous, which means our prize could be close. '''Sneech: Yes, Gandalf. The Thief might work for the Dazzlings and Lord Vortech. Big G: '''I don't why. But we have to get that token. '''Emmet: I hope so. The Dazzlings aren't here. Bad Cop: Stop saying about the Dazzlings already. Emmet: Sorry, Bad Cop. Can not help it. They are made it to the Last Lap Owen Grady: '''We did it! '''Wyldstyle: Yeah! Nice driving! Batman: '''Those other cars didn't stand a chance. '''Gandalf: Shall we calm our prize? Sunset Shimmer: Well done, Dora Kid! You are so awesome! Dora Kid: Thank you, Sunset! (hugs Sunset and starts kissing her) Tino: Hey!! Don't steal my girl! Dora Kid: Oh sorry, Tino. Tino: It's ok, Dora Kid. Let's go claim our prize and get you to find your own girlfriend. Dora Kid: '''I already did. It was Dorami. '''Tino: Ok. Owen Grady: Let's get the coin and get out of here. Lor: Oh right. They walk to a podium where the Gold Token is Wyldstyle: Why isn't the Thief's car here? Batman: Sore loser. Wyldstyle: '''Look, there! '''Gandalf: What is he doing?! They watch as Thief launches from his car and grabs the Token Batman: 'No! He use the Grapple gun at the Thief but misses and he throw it to Gandalf and Dora-Rinho heads '''Batman: ' Oh Come on!! '''Tino: '''We can't let him escape! They went through the portal '''Wyldstyle: '''There he is! '''Tino: Come back here! Thief: Hehehehe! You can't catch me! He went into a rectangle portal Wyldstyle: '''Oh! '''Gandalf: '''So... What now? '''Tino: '''Don't know. Then robots from the game Robotron appear '''Batman: This. Tino: '''Oh Boy. And then all the Enemies from their Dimensions has appeared '''Gandalf: Skin changers! They are changing from before our very eyes! Tino: Wait. This is a game. These enemies can change forms like the Changelings and Queen Chrysalis. Sunset Shimmer: How do you know about the Changelings and Queen Chrysalis, Tino? Tino: It's a long story. They are fighting many enemies and then they are in another level Eris: Razar: Have at you!! They are fighting all the Enemies and they are in another Level and they saw the Thief '''Tino: '''There he is! Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts